This invention is generally related to mail processing equipment and more specifically to mail processing equipment which weighs and posts mail or produces a mail and/or parcel manifest for a plurality of weighed mail items.
Automated mail processing equipment which imprints postage costs on envelopes is relatively expensive equipment for purchase by small scale businesses. An inexpensive system which enables efficient posting of mail is needed for applications wherein an operator is available to assist in the processing of variable weight mail pieces.
The United States Postal Service Manifest Mailing System (MMS) permits the postal service to accept and verify mailings containing non-identical weight and/or rate pieces of the same mail class and processing category. The MMS is designed for situations in which postage charges for non-identical mail pieces cannot be adequately verified by weighing, hence normal acceptance procedures are impractical. Generally speaking, the MMS provides a system by which a postage patron can establish a relationship with the United States Postal Service for handling large quantities of mail in a most efficient manner. Other mail or parcel companies, such as United Parcel Service or Federal Express, or the like, can use comparable systems.
A typical manifest mail handling system includes a computer for controlling various pieces of equipment, a weighing device for weighing mail pieces, and assorted mail handling equipment for moving mail items in and out of a weighing station. A typical mail handling procedure involves the following steps for a manifest mail handling system: 1) marking a serial number on the mail piece; 2) weighing the mail piece; and 3) storing in computer memory the weight of the mail piece, the serial number or I.D. number affixed to the mail piece, and the postage required based upon the weight of the mail piece. This procedure is carried out for each mail piece in the lot. Once each piece has been weighed individually, a manifest is prepared by the computer system. The manifest includes the following information for each mail piece: mail piece I.D. or serial number, zone, weight, postage, and cumulative total postage. Additionally, a manifest summary page is created by the computer including the following information: zone, number of pieces per zone, weight, and postage paid. Further, a statement of mailing is prepared by the computer which summarizes the results of the mail piece weighing and categorization process. Examples of such mailing statements are Form 3605 and Form 3602 as specified by the United States Postal Service for permit mailing purposes.
A significant drawback exists with respect to mail weighing systems of the prior art and the system described above relating to the individual weighing of each mail piece. With respect to automatic weighing equipment, three periods of time expire for each piece of mail which is handled. These time periods are: loading time, stabilizing and weighing time, and unloading time. Elimination of one of these time components will result in a substantial savings in a mail processing system designed to post mail or a system designed to weigh mail pieces and produce a manifest of the weighed mail pieces.
An improved mail processing system which reduces or eliminates the loading or unloading time for all mail pieces in a processed lot of mail to be processed will substantially decrease the costs related to the posting of mail pieces or the processing of manifest mailings.